masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3: Resurgence Pack
Availability of weapons Are these new guns usable in SP as well? :All of the information we have is in the article. Lancer1289 18:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Something else that I've been wondering: do we unlock the guns just by downloading the content? Or do they simply become available as possibilities to unlock in packs? (veteran/spectre/etc) --RoboCobra 06:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The acquisition not specified but if I have to take a guess, it's gonna be unlockable from packs. — Teugene (Talk) 06:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::This is answered in the FAQ at the bottom of the source page. Quoted here for convenience: ::What exactly is included in the Resurgence Pack? :::Firebase Hydra and Firebase Condor are available to play on as soon as the Resurgence Pack is downloaded. '''The new weapons, characters, and equipment are available as rewards inside Reinforcement Packs.' (emphasis mine) ::So save up your credits! Trandra 12:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. I will indeed save up my credits for Wednesday then! :) --RoboCobra 20:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Asari Sentinel I think the article they posted got it wrong, we already have the Asari Justicar Adept (one of the most imbalanced characters, too), judging by the heavy armor, I think it's supposed to be an Asari Sentinel, the only missing Biotic class for the Asari, what else could it be? An Adept with a weaker skillset? Thoughts? --Loub 20:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, two Asari Adepts wouldn't make sense. Alex T Snow 22:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The announcement specifically states that there are six new characters, one for each of the six classes, and that the Asari Justicar character is an Adept. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Lame, guess I'll have to stick with Turian, then, I was hoping for a Sentinel with Barrier instead of Tech Armor, sort of like Kaidan (Warp, Cryo, Barrier)... I wonder what skillset the Batarian Sentinel will use (here's hoping that they don't replace Warp with Incinerate)... But, if the Asari is an Adept, I think she'll have Barrier, although she'll certainly never top the Stasis-Warp fest that is the regular Asari Adept. Also, it is almost certain that Geth engineers will have Defense Matrix, there's no way Bioware will pass up the ability to reuse that ability. --Loub 00:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::So there are actually going to be two Asari Adepts? That's dumb. Alex T Snow 07:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah but its a different move set at least, if they just re-skinned the original then it would be really stupid Agow95 08:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't really see the problem with having two types of Asari adepts, but chances are at least some of her moves will be new ones that haven't shown up in ME3 until this point. We see her projecting some type of group barrier in the trailer in what seems to be gameplay rather than cinematic footage, so maybe we'll get some of that. --FnordCola 12:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not really sure what the big deal is about having two types of Asari Adept. We already have two Human Male soldiers, don't we?--WouldYouKindly 16:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Right, and we already have at least two humans for every class, and they even have the same move sets. I call racisms on this complaint. --FnordCola 22:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::See Commdor's comment below about ''where this conversation belongs becauase it isn't here. Lancer1289 22:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Further opinions on this matter should be discussed in the Forums or a User Blog. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sources Hello there, I've been here a while and have decided to sign up. Anyway, do you think I should add another source? The bioware blog has the same article as the other source, and would seem more valid. If this violates anything please let me know. thanks. --SixtyC 21:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :It has already been changed before you mentioned here. — Teugene (Talk) 21:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Heh, beat me to the punch. thanks anyway.--SixtyC 21:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wow Wow, I just never expected a game company to do this. Even though I don't own Mass Effect 3, I did play the Multiplayer Beta and I can see that this is pretty awesome. Alot of video game developers give you standard stuff for high prices but not only does this look badass but it's FREE! Does anybody else think this'll be sweet? Thanks Bioware... for telling me that there's still generosity in big-time companies. --Dragonzzilla 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there's been a move lately to do nice things for players for free. Rockstar has done similar things for Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer--a free co-op mission pack and a free character/game mode pack. A couple of other games have also given decent stuff for free DLC. And I suppose Bioware is still in "We're sorry we hurt your feelings, please forgive us" mode, so they're trying to be cool to the players and hope the players will be cool unto them in return. --Genowhirl 22:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, the only reason this content is free is because it would look REALLY bad for Bioware to come out with paid DLC so soon after the day one DLC fiasco and also while in the midst of heavy scrutiny due to the ending controversy. This is a PR move, nothing more.--DarthMath 15:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Topics like this belong either in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 15:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Character mobility problems I've played as a Krogan Battlemaster and a Batarian Solider today and I noticed some mobility issues. While playing as a Battlemaster I was able to roll forward but that was all I could do. While playing as a Batarian Solider I was unable to roll in any direction. Is this a bug or is it just me? Ztr9 01:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't think krogan characters had the ability to roll. Some races (krogan, turian, and apparently batarian) don't have an evade maneuver. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for telling me. I just found it odd that the Batarians had no evade maneuver. I also wasn't sure because I've only played as a Human, Salarian, Drell and Geth before. Today was my first day playing as a Krogan and a Batarian. Ztr9 02:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::krogan, turian, and batarian can't roll to balance their enhanched shields/life. for example, the turian has 750 shield instead of 500, and the krogan has like 1000 shield AND 1000 life